The present invention relates to a rudder bar for an aircraft, such as transport aircraft. A rudder bar is a mechanical device that allows the pilot and the co-pilot to control the rudder and the wheel brakes.
The rudder bar comprises pedals and a set of moving parts which, according to movements applied to the pedals by the pilot or pilots, control the rudder or the brakes of the aircraft.
A conventional rudder bar is supported at the floor of a flight deck, in that it is integrated in the floor of the flight deck and may even traverse the flight deck. A “supported” rudder bar is one that rests on the floor of the flight deck of the aircraft. The attachment of the rudder bar and the transmission of commands from the rudder bar to the rudder and/or the brakes take place under the floor of the flight deck. This under-the-floor attachment architecture is the consequence of a choice, in the case of a rudder bar mechanically connected to the components to be controlled (particularly the rudder), of communicating through the area under the floor (connections through rods, rotating sectors and cables), which is easier to embody on an aircraft.
Once the localization of the rudder bar (supported rudder bar) has been established, it is necessary to integrate into the flight deck the actual volume of the rudder bar, which is significant, while allowing only the functions particular to the pilots' ergonomics to appear in the flight deck. The conventional supported rudder bar architecture places a high strain on the floor structure of the forward part of the flight deck with a significant spatial requirement, and it results in a complex floor, due in particular to the presence of the housing required for the rudder bar, which in particular is not very compatible with a modular type of structure.